


Are You A Tortilla?

by silkarc



Series: Catradora Prompts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Comedy, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Romantic Comedy, Useless Lesbians, badly placed candles, combustible sex toys, harness headwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: It's Catra's first birthday party, and Adora has a special surprise in store for her - if Catra can make it through the day and remain sane, that is. A short story with bad pickup lines, lots of humor, and a touch of fluff.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989292
Comments: 48
Kudos: 279





	Are You A Tortilla?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with my lovely artist friends:  
> [JustPigeonBlue](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue/status/1321509323479068673)  
> [limeshaped](https://twitter.com/limeshaped/status/1321500203489415169)  
> Thank you so much! x

Catra was used to waking up to the sight of Adora’s beautiful blue eyes, and, like so many other days, that’s exactly what she found today. Except this time there was something peculiar in the way Adora was looking at her; a hint of mischief, a dash of laughter. Catra had learned to read all those things and more just by looking at Adora’s face.

“Happy Birthday!” Adora grinned, attacking Catra with a series of wet, sloppy kisses all over her cheeks and lips.

Catra giggled at the sudden display of affection, purring loudly. “Thanks, but,” she wrapped her arms around Adora and sleepily kissed her on the lips. “If it’s _my_ birthday,” she continued, nuzzling her nose against Adora’s, “then why’re _you_ so excited?”

Adora smiled smugly. “Because of _that_ ,” she said, pointing somewhere behind Catra.

Catra twisted around to look behind herself and found a large box sat in the middle of the pink rug on the floor, with Melog curled up right next to it. “When did that get there?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. The gift was huge, half the size of the cat next to it, and was wrapped in white paper with a red ribbon around all four sides, and a bow on top.

“I put it there while you slept in.”

“Of course you did.” Catra chuckled. She stretched out and got out of bed, but Adora lightly gripped her wrist.

“You can’t open it yet.”

“What?” Catra pouted. “Then why show it to me in the first place?”

Adora shifted her hand from Catra’s wrist to her hand, lacing their fingers. “Because you’ll want to save it for tonight.” She pulled Catra back to the bed, and kissed her cheek. “Trust me.”

“You just love to tease, don’t you,” Catra grumbled.

“You don’t usually complain.”

“Hmm, true...”

“Oh, by the way,” Adora reached a hand around behind Catra’s neck, nestling her fingers into her hair, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Something important.”

“Yeah?” Catra’s heart began to race, and she pricked her ears up.

“If you and I were socks…” Adora breathed, narrowing her eyes, “we’d make a great pair.”

Catra blinked a few times, then almost laughed. “Pfft. What!?”

“Do you drink soda?” asked Adora, while shifting her palms to Catra’s cheeks.

“Of course I do, why-”

“Because you look so-da-licious.” Adora beamed widely while running her thumbs up and down Catra’s cheeks.

“Adora… that’s...” Catra snorted out a sudden laugh, and she placed her hands over Adora’s. “Those are the worst pickup lines ever. They’re _awful_.”

Adora shrugged and got out of bed, her smile never leaving her face. “Well, I’m saving the best ones for later.”

“Great. Can’t wait.” Catra rolled her eyes, stood up and stretched out. “So, what time is the party?”

“In an hour. Wanna join me in the shower?” Adora winked. “I’ll make you nice and wet.”

“Hmm, now there’s a line I’m okay with.” Catra rested her hands on Adora’s waist. “And, since it’s my birthday, I expect you to deliver on that promise, Adora.”

\--

They arrived at the celebration half an hour late. Catra was in a fantastic mood, no small thanks to the long, steamy shower she’d shared with Adora. She’d found creative ways to keep Adora’s mouth busy; replacing her bad pickup lines with tongue-lashing orgasms.

“It’s really busy...” Catra took in the sight before her. The party was somehow a whole lot _more_ than she’d been expecting. All of the princesses were here (even Frosta). There was a table stacked with presents she almost hoped weren’t for her, and the hall was brimming with pink, white and red balloons and party streamers. 

“Yeah,” Adora sighed. “You know, I could really use a drink…”

“You have one in your hand,” said Catra absentmindedly. She wondered who she should talk to first, since some kind of socialising would definitely be expected of her.

“... Because you’re making me incredibly thirsty.”

“I walked right into that, didn’t I,” Catra chuckled. “Honestly. What’s gotten into you?”

Adora smiled smugly. “I know what I’d _like_ to get into me.”

“Wow!” Catra swatted at Adora’s shoulder, torn between laughter and despair. “Just stop.”

“Nope. I’m gonna flirt all day.”

“Do I need to keep that mouth of yours busy again, love?” Catra purred.

Adora chuckled. “Can you at least let my jaw rest a while first?”

Catra playfully ran her tail up Adora’s thigh. “Hmm. I suppose so.” She finished off her soda and figured, since it was her birthday, she’d go for something with a bit of a kick next. She headed over to the champagne table, bumping into Glimmer and Bow on the way.

“Catra!” Glimmer exclaimed. “How are you liking the party so far?”

“It’s great, but Adora keeps trying to flirt - _badly_. Almost like someone’s put her up to it,” said Catra, raising an eyebrow at Bow. 

“It wasn’t me!” he said, wincing. “I’ve noticed she’s been talking to Mermista and Sea Hawk lately, though.”

Catra groaned and placed her palm over her face. “Of course she has.”

“Hey Catra,” Adora purred, coming from behind and looping an arm around hers. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Glimmer said, backing away with a sinister smirk. “Catra was just telling us how much she’s _enjoying_ herself.”

Bow grinned awkwardly while Glimmer dragged him away. “We need to help the band get ready, so we’ll see you two later?”

“Thanks for the moral support, guys,” Catra muttered under her breath. She wasn’t sure what else she’d expected, honestly. She grabbed a flute of champagne and turned around to find Adora wearing the smuggest of smiles. “Adora,” she pouted, “don’t you dare.”

“Aww.” Adora placed her thumb against Catra’s lip. “Are you tired?”

“What-”

“You must be. You’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Catra snorted out a laugh. She didn’t have the heart to tell Adora that her so-called flirtations were probably not having the desired effect, but they were at least making her laugh. So she decided to play along; maybe it’d even be fun.

“Hey, Adora,” she purred, placing a finger on the patch of skin visible above the v-cut collar of her white blouse.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been getting on top of things lately...” She stroked her finger across Adora’s pale flesh, then tapped it lightly against her collar bone. “Want to be one of them?”

Adora giggled, then looped her arms around Catra’s neck. “I do, actually.”

“Wow. Are you _that_ easy?” Catra grinned.

Adora placed her lips to Catra’s ear, and whispered. “Only for you.”

“Hmm, good answer,” mumbled Catra. It felt as though the room had suddenly become a whole lot warmer, and that she was wearing far too many clothes. She reluctantly admitted to herself that Adora _did_ have the ability to flirt properly, if she wanted to. 

“By the way, I love your outfit,” Adora said, sliding her palms down Catra’s back, “but I think it’d look better on my bedroom floor.” She grabbed Catra’s ass and squeezed it firmly.

“Pfft, haha!” Catra laughed, and looped her arms around Adora’s neck. “I think you mean _our_ bedroom, princess. And whether that happens or not depends on how many shitty pickup lines you keep throwing at me.”

But Catra wouldn't change it for the world; Adora’s distractions were helping her to relax and not worry about her social responsibilities too much. She leaned up and caught Adora’s mouth in a long, sensual kiss, while grabbing her single braid of hair and firmly tugging.

“Catra…” Adora almost growled her name.

“See?” Catra chuckled. “Actions speak louder than words, princess.”

“Ugh, get a room already.” It was Frosta.

“Hey, short stuff.” Catra untangled herself from Adora and peered down at her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“It’s your first _actual_ birthday party, right?” 

“I guess so.”

“Then it has to be special.” Frosta folded her arms, and peered over at the gift table. ”Are you ever going to open your presents?”

It was only then that Catra realised the other princesses were looking at her expectantly, especially Scorpia, who was standing right next to the most terribly-wrapped present Catra had ever seen. The paper was crumpled, and a blue ribbon was hanging limply to one side. It was by far Catra’s favourite; she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it.

“Catra,” Adora nudged her.

“Hmm?”

“That’s a beautiful smile.”

“But it’d be even better if it were _all_ I was wearing?” Catra smirked. 

Adora gasped. “That’s not fair! You’re not supposed to _know_ them,” she pouted.

“Relax, princess,” Catra placed a palm on her cheek and swiftly kissed her, “I only know that one and a couple more.” She took Adora’s hand, and squeezed her fingers. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

She walked with Adora to the gift table, feeling suddenly overwhelmed at the sight of so many _things_. And all for her. She couldn't help but feel that she didn’t deserve this. Any of it.

“Breathe, baby.” Adora whispered in her ear, quietly enough that nobody else would hear. She gently stroked a hand up and down her back. “You’ve got this.”

Catra’s heart filled with warmth, and her spiralling anxiety came to a stop. She loved that Adora knew her so well - maybe that’s why she turned around and kissed her for a while, savouring those precious lips (while ignoring the cheers that erupted around the room). And then she went to work on the presents. There were so many of them, each one personal and special in their own way. Catra made sure to read each tag and thank each person in turn.

Scorpia’s gift puzzled her, though. She peered up at her, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I just figured your neck might be cold now,” said Scorpia, fumbling a pincer around the back of her head. “You know, without all that hair.”

“Ah, makes sense,” Catra nodded, swallowing a thick lump in her throat as she examined the long, soft, red scarf. It was far too big for her; in other words it was absolutely perfect. She wrapped it around herself, grinning.

“Does it suit me?”

“Oh, it looks great!” Scorpia beamed. “I just wanna pick you up and cuddle you to death.”

Catra shrugged. “Go for it. Minus the death part.”

“Really?”

“Really. Before I change my mind.”

A moment later Catra was scooped into a careful embrace, gently held up by Scorpia’s massive pincers. She chuckled and returned the gesture, resting her hands upon Scorpia’s waist.

“ _Cat cuddle!_ ” Bow yelled.

“Wait,” Catra spluttered, “I never said-”

“Yay!” Perfuma beamed, clapping her hands. “Cat cuddle!”

Catra was trapped, with no way out. She was soon surrounded by princesses, with Scorpia and herself caught in the middle of the group hug. Once upon a time this would have been absolutely terrifying, but right now, with nothing but love all around, Catra felt herself warmed from the inside out. 

“You’re all idiots,” she laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

“Oh!” Entrapta exclaimed, tapping Catra’s shoulder with one of her hair-tails. “Open mine next!”

After the crowd dispersed and Scorpia placed her back down onto the marble flooring, Catra quickly tore open the purple, white-ribboned box, and held up the peculiar device that she found inside.

“Well?” Entrapta asked, dancing around.

“Um, what is it?” asked Catra, pressing the handles at the bottom of the device together, causing it to make a clicking sound.

“It’s a hole-stamperrr,” Entrapta cooed, snatching the device away. “Simply place your desired fabric between the plates here,” she said, pointing with her hair-tail, ”pick your thread colour here,” she continued, pointing to a dial above the handles, “and then press the handles together! Tadaaa!”

“And it...?” 

“Oh, it puts tail-holes into clothing,” Entrapta shrugged and handed the device back over. “It hems them too! Otherwise the material would fray, and that would be bad.”

“Oh. Oh!” Catra grinned as soon as she understood. “This is amazing!” She felt a surge of relief knowing that she’d no longer have to get new trousers or underwear adjusted at the tailor’s.

“Looks like that’s all of them,” Adora said, sliding an arm behind Catra’s back and resting a hand on her waist.

“Well,” Catra nudged Adora’s shoulder, “all except yours.”

“Oh, you’re gonna love-”

Adora was interrupted by the sound of metal tapping against glass. “I think it’s time for a speech,” Glimmer said, smirking at Catra, “Isn’t that right, Horde scum?”

Everyone turned to look at her, and Catra took a deep breath. “Hah. Thanks everyone,” she said, clearing her throat. “This is all, um, really sweet, and, uh-” She wasn’t used to being surrounded by so many people, especially not when they were smiling at her like this; like she was actually _worth_ something. It somehow felt even more intimate than the group hug, and it was just too much. She turned to bury her face in Adora’s shoulder, hiding her sudden tears. 

“And now it’s _cake time!_ ” Bow shouted, and Catra was grateful for the distraction. She heard everyone walk away, presumably towards the food table, and nuzzled her nose into Adora’s neck, comforted by her scent.

“Hey,” Adora kissed the top of her head. “How are you holding up? I know this is a lot…” 

“I’m good,” Catra sniffed and peered up, meeting Adora’s eyes. “This is nice. Weird, but nice. I think I could get used to it.”

“I bet you’ll be a party animal next year,” Adora said, grinning widely.

“Hah, yeah. Maybe.”

“By the way, I was meaning to ask…”

Cartra pulled away, and wiped her cheeks dry. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you a tortilla?” Adora’s brows were furrowed, and she appeared incredibly serious. “Because I want to flip you over and eat you out.”

Catra burst into laughter and shoved Adora away. “That’s _awful!_ ”

Adora wiggled her eyebrows. “So is that a no?”

Catra’s laughter melted into a throaty chuckle. “It’s a maybe. But I’m starving, and the party’s just getting started.”

\--

Catra sat cross legged in front of Adora’s gift, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin against her fisted hands.“I’m not sure that I dare open this after all the shit you’ve put me through today.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad,” Adora chuckled. She pulled out another short, scented candle from a box she was carrying and placed it next to the others she’d arranged, on the outskirts of the rug they were both sitting on. “I barely even used half of the lines I’ve learned.”

“Please never, ever use the rest.” Catra said, shaking her head. She watched as Adora carefully lit each candle, one after the other, before putting the lighter and small candle box to one side. “And what’s with all the candles, anyway?”

“I’m just setting the mood,” said Adora, wiggling her eyebrows. She shuffled right next to Catra, and the large box. “Come on. Open it already!” Catra took a deep breath, pulled apart the red ribbon and tore into the paper. Then she lifted the lid from the box within, finding all manner of strange things inside. “Um…”

Adora peered into the box, then up at Catra. “Do you like it?”

“I don’t… actually know what these are.” Catra winced, pulling out one of the mysterious objects; a long string of small, white beads. “Is it a necklace?” she asked, resting it over her shoulders. “It isn’t very pretty. The balls are too big, and there’s no clasp.”

“They’re sex toys!” Adora exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “Mermista told me all about this cool shop, and I didn’t know which to buy,” Adora began to gesticulate wildly, “so I just got one of everything and took them out of their little boxes and put them all into one great big box.”

“Uh…” Catra gulped, singling out one of the spheres from her necklace. “This is used for sex?” she asked, rolling the ball between her forefinger and thumb. “How?”

Adora shrugged. “Maybe the other stuff is more obvious. Oh! Look!” She pulled out a series of black leather straps, all connected to one another with buckles. “I think, maybe you just kind of…” she placed it over her head, and adjusted a couple of the straps, “do this?”

“That doesn’t look right,” Catra mumbled, leaning over. She shifted the straps to the left, until the larger triangle of leather with a small circular opening was sat squarely in the middle of Adora’s forehead. “There’s a hole,” she said, prodding her finger into it, right against Adora’s forehead. “What’s it for?”

“Maybe something goes in it?”

“Hmm.” Catra frowned while rummaging through the mysterious box. She found a small, silver toy, shaped like a tear. The bulbous side stretched into a thin shaft and wide base, to which an orange and brown-striped tail was attached. “This?” 

Adora took the toy from Catra and examined it. “Maybe...” She stuck her tongue through her lips as she concentrated, wedging the bulb beneath the leather and pushing it through the hole until the base was tightly pressed to her forehead. “How’s this?” She asked, batting the fluffy tail away from her eyes.

Catra burst out laughing.”It looks ridiculous!”

“Hmm, well it has a tail… so maybe…” Adora frowned. She pulled the whole thing off her head, laid it on the floor, then stepped into it and tightened it around her waist. “Like this?” She shook her ass around, causing the tail behind to sway to and fro.

Catra peered behind Adora and laughed again. “Now you just have a weird silver spike poking out of your butt. And a tail.”

“Okay, I give up.” Adora shrugged out of the straps, then put the harness back on her head, this time with the tail resting on the back of her head. “Your turn,” she said, grinning at Catra.

“Hmm.” Catra pulled out a long, purple, phallic object. “We both know what this is for,” she smirked, wobbling it around provocatively. Adora had summoned such a thing several times by now, and Catra had learned there were a few unexpected benefits to She-Ra’s powers.

“Hah,” Adora blushed. “Yes. Yes, we do. What else is there?”

Catra dug around again, this time finding a small rubber ring with a tiny cylinder attached to one side. “What’s this?”

“Oh!” Adora said, grasping for it. “I think I know this one. Turn around.”

Catra did as asked, and peered over her shoulder. She watched as Adora gently took her tail, then threaded it through the ring until the circle of rubber was all the way down, just next to the base of her spine.

“Okay,” Catra shrugged. “Now what?”

Adora fumbled around a bit more until the small cylinder suddenly buzzed to life. “ _Fuck!_ ” Catra shrieked and shot up onto her feet, grasping wildly at her ass while running around. “Fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck! _Get it off!_ ” She ran around in a mad panic, kicking over a few of the candles. “What’s it doing! It’s gonna eat my tail! _A-dora!_ ”

“I’ve got you!” Adora dove onto Catra, tackling her to the floor and holding her in place on the rug. “Try to hold still.”

“I _can’t!_ ” Catra was vaguely aware of her thrashing tail being wedged between Adora’s thighs, and not long afterwards she noticed that the torturous ring was gone. She felt relieved for a moment, until she felt something burning against her shoulder.

“Argh!” She shrieked and thrashed around. “ _I’m on fire!_ ”

“What?!” Adora exclaimed, leaping away from her.

“My beads are on fucking fire!” Catra exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing the side of the flaming necklace that wasn’t blazing and throwing it into the small pool in the room, where it landed with a quiet _hiss_. Then she saw an orange blaze behind Adora’s head, and also by her feet. “Your tail-thing is on fire! The rug is on fire! _Everything is on fire!_ ”

“Argh! _Shit!_ ” Adora visibly panicked, yanking the burning harness from her face and tossing it into the pool. Then she quickly rolled up the blazing rug and threw that in too, along with the candles, the box, everything inside the box, and Catra.

“What the fu-u-” Catra landed in the pool, with a large splash. “-u-ck?!” Her head went under the water, and by the time she recovered she found Adora pacing around the room.

“Catra? Catra?!”

Catra spat out a mouthful of water. “In here, idiot.”

“Oh, hey,” Adora panted, crouching down with her hands on her thighs. “Is anything else on fire?”

Catra waded to the edge of the pool, rested her elbows over the side, and then wiped a few damp strands of hair from her face. “I think we’re good, princess.” She noticed several toys float to the surface of the pool, bobbing around.

“Um, sorry.” Adora’s face suddenly creased up, as though she were holding back laughter. “I panicked.”

“Seriously, why don’t you just throw the wardrobe and bed in here too?” Catra drawled. 

Adora winced. “Because they’re... not on fire?”

“Just get in here,” Catra chuckled, “idiot.”

Adora pulled her boots off, giggling, then slid into the cool water beside Catra. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they both rested their backs against the edge of the pool.

“This has been a very strange evening,” said Catra. The evil rubber ring from earlier floated towards her, and she flicked it away, scowling.

“Sorry,” Adora chuckled. “It wasn’t quite how I’d planned things out.”

“Don’t worry,” Catra yawned, and nestled into the crook of Adora’s arm. “I had a great time anyway. Apart from the being on fire part.”

“And here I was, thinking you couldn’t get any hotter.”

“Adora...” Catra placed a palm on Adora’s cheek, and stroked her thumb up and down. She forced her sweetest smile. “If I find out you set me on fire just for that joke, I will _end_ you.”

“Of course not,” Adora grinned. “But everything else… well, I figured you might need a few distractions today. I know you don’t like being the center of attention.”

Catra purred, feeling her heart swell with love. “You know me so well.” Of _course_ Adora had been distracting her on purpose; she should have figured it out sooner, but then again Adora was always full of surprises. “And your little box of horrors?” She asked, running her thumb across Adora’s lower lip. “Was that part of your elaborate plan?”

“Um, no,” Adora blushed. “I thought you might want to try a few new things. Guess I should have kept the boxes or read the instructions.”

“Pfft, I doubt they have instructions,” Catra chuckled. “Besides, I’m quite fond of the way we do things already.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Catra narrowed her eyes. She decided it was time to reward Adora for her valiant efforts. “How about we peel these clothes off and go to bed?”

\--

It turns out that Adora had saved the best surprise for last. She gave Catra everything she wanted, for as long as she wanted, which turned out to be all night long (Catra was loath to let such a generous gift go to waste, after all.) 

By the time she was spent, Catra could barely move. “Wow. Happy Birthday to me,” she chuckled.

“Mmm, Happy Birthday, beautiful.” Adora held Catra’s form closely against her chest and softly stroked her back, sighing. “I love you.”

Catra nuzzled her nose into the crook of Adora’s neck and purred loudly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CATRA!!**
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Get in touch:
> 
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)  
> 


End file.
